


【新快】奔向南方

by 1412968



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1412968/pseuds/1412968
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

是夜。

黑羽快斗乖巧地跪坐在床边的地板上，身上穿着一件仅有的修身长袖衬衫，戴着兔耳朵发卡，仿佛浓密乌黑的秀发中生长出一对雪白的兔耳。他的后穴塞着一根恶趣味的兔尾按摩棒，不紧不慢地震动旋转着。

二十岁少年的手指纤细灵活，解开床边坐着的男人的皮带并拉开男人长裤的拉链，隔着一层底裤面料轻轻吻上那蜇伏的巨物。

“真乖。”男人说道。

黑羽仿佛受到鼓舞般替对方释放出那根成年人的男根，脸颊贴着炙热的物什，抬眸微笑，“工藤先生是希望我用上面还是下面呢？”

“跟了我这么久，需要我挑明吗。”

少年垂下眼眸，张开朱唇含住巨物的顶端，再一寸一寸吞吃。他顺从地舔弄口中的阴茎，从顶端的沟壑再到底端的柱身，他都用舌头照顾地十分妥当。阴茎将他的脸庞撑出一个可爱而又色气的弧度，黑羽乖巧顺从地瘪起双颊吮吸，稍微起身。

工藤却注意到他细小的动作，穿着皮鞋的右脚抵上按摩棒的底部，不允许玩具滑落半分。工藤抬手将按摩棒的遥控器调至最高档，黑羽诧异地睁大眼睛，瘦削较小的身体连连颤抖。

纵使如此，黑羽仍然细细舔舐口中的男根，被调教良好的本能使他微微抬首。他心机颇深，从工藤的角度看来是纤长如同蝶翼的睫毛，绯红的脸颊与小巧圆润的鼻尖而非乌黑的头顶。

黑羽长相漂亮是圈内公认的说法，但除去外表，柔软纤细的身段与成熟的床上技巧更是他在金主与导演中出名的因素。他足够柔顺听话，也能够接受各种尺度的玩弄。

没有人会在意演员的肮脏与否，除去少数幸运的天命之子，金钱、权势和身体总有一项取舍。  
淫靡的水声回荡在偌大的酒店房间内，黑羽隐隐察觉对方即将交代在自己口中，不禁更加卖力地舔弄吮吸。他不常提供口上服务，但是技巧却相当熟练。后穴的东西尽职尽责地颤动，研磨着他的敏感点，几乎令他攀上顶峰。

工藤却没有在对方的口中释放，而是抽出阴茎射满少年一脸。这样的做法不会使承受者感到一丝一毫的快感，只有无尽的羞辱。但是黑羽显然早已习惯，乖巧地伸出艳红的舌尖卷走唇边的白浊。

色气的动作与表情令工藤愉悦，他扣住对方纤细的手腕将黑羽带至床上，抽出仍在震动的按摩棒随手扔至床尾。少年圆润的膝盖由于之前的久跪而发红，工藤却毫不怜惜地让黑羽双手支撑身体跪下，从他的身后进入。

一插到底的动作激起黑羽高声的媚叫，随即释放。工藤却没有给予他休息的时间，而是大肆抽插起来。经过手指与按摩棒扩张的后穴很快柔顺地接纳了成年人恐怖的尺寸，湿润火热的肠肉如同少年表情流露出的讨好，密不透风地裹上来，吮吸着男人粗大的前端。

“工藤先生……呜……嗯啊……”

一贯清朗的少年音染上蚀骨情欲，尾音都是娇媚的上扬。

每次在工藤导演的床上，黑羽总像一个演技精湛的演员，用尽全身技巧，带着满腔爱与欲。可是同时他没有办法将这种情感流露，因为他们之间的隔阂与地位的差距。

哪怕对方没有丝毫察觉。

他也不期望对方察觉。

黑羽又被翻过来正入，臀肉都因为接连不断的拍打撞击而泛红。工藤扯开黑羽白色衬衫的纽扣，俯身含住那两颗因为快感而充血的红樱，细细舔舐。

黑羽小声娇喘，旋即想要亲吻对方的双唇，被情欲蒸腾的大脑忽然想起他初次献吻却被工藤一脸厌恶地推开的往事——向来听说工藤导演潜规则演员时从不亲吻嘴唇，黑羽并不能够成为特例。

黑羽迫切地想要说些什么，心里滚烫火热仿佛有什么东西逐渐复苏，像一场爱情。即将脱口而出的时候他却伸手掩唇，勉强压至心底。

这是无法吐露的禁忌。

“工藤先生，这……这次的电视剧我能得到，唔……男二号的角色吗……”

“我说过了，看你今晚的表现。”

工藤没有露出一丝一毫的笑容。每次他和黑羽做爱总是面无表情，像一场需要执行的任务，

或是面对一个泄欲工具。

那晚精液第三次填满黑羽柔软的内里时，工藤才结束一切，起身走进浴室。待到少年清理好自己时已是凌晨两点，黑羽蹑手蹑脚地上床，发现工藤已经入眠。黑羽露出一个难过的表情，轻轻一吻男人的薄唇，淡淡的烟草味和柠檬味令他心醉。

“新一，我爱你。”

这是生平第一次，也是最后一次。


	2. Chapter 2

等他来到约定的酒店时，工藤已经在房间内了，坐在沙发上翘起右脚，手里拿着一支没有点燃的香烟。他正在审阅一份资料，侧脸逆着灯光，脸庞的边缘被弱化，显得尤为温柔，像当年工藤笑起来的样子。

黑羽向他道歉，让他久等。

工藤一向不喜欢说废话，直接抬手指了指自己的胯下。黑羽伸手脱去全部的下衣，露出纤细的双腿和衬衫微微遮住的臀部，然后坐到工藤的大腿上。他早就已经准备好了，嫩红的穴口溢出一点润滑液。

黑羽伸手将工藤的腰带解开，释放出那根青筋怒涨的性器，扶着根部慢慢坐下。性器没入的那一刻，他忍不住娇喘一声，连双腿都颤抖起来。

“工藤先生，我……”

工藤闻声伸出手指抵上他的薄唇，轻声说道：“我不太喜欢你在这种时候说话。”

黑羽垂下纤长的睫毛，扶着工藤的肩膀慢慢起身，后者揽住他不盈一握的纤腰帮助他更快地起落。这个姿势没入很深，男根像是将要捅穿脆弱的肠道，黑羽无法控制地颤栗起来。内里显得十分湿润，淫靡的水声不断响起，也许是润滑液或是肠液。

最后工藤毫无顾虑地射在他的体内，黑羽伏在他宽厚的胸口想要听他的心跳，但是那里没有半分加速。

黑羽在心里悲哀地想着，又被放在床上接受另一轮折磨。


	3. Chapter 3

宴会结束的时候夕城已经有些醉了，黑羽扶着他走进洗手间，却被对方按在隔间的墙壁上亲吻。这个吻很深，唇齿交融，啧啧的水声令人脸红心跳，稀薄的空气被一点一点耗尽。黑羽逃离不开，连身子都软下来窝进男人的怀里。

“黑羽，如果我们之间不是这样的身份差距的话，我可能真的会喜欢上你。”

一吻结束，夕城拓真微微弯腰，伏在黑羽的耳边轻声说道。对方呼出带着酒气的温热气息，肆意洒在他的颈间。

“夕城先生说笑了。”

黑羽避开男人的目光，将脸庞侧向一边，滑落的黑色发丝在下颔处微微卷起。

“做我的人吧。”夕城拓真的语气宛如循循善诱，“虽然我给不了你夕城夫人的称呼，但是借助我的地位，你在娱乐圈应该能混得更好吧。”

“夕城先生……”

夕城伸手抵住他的薄唇，浅浅一笑，“先不要说话。考虑一下，明天给我答复。”

黑羽咬住下唇，看见男人反手关上厕所隔间的门，然后将他从身后牢牢抵在门上。黑羽没有反抗，任由男人掀起他的长裙，伸手将内裤褪到膝盖处，再用脚踩在地板上。

裹着润滑液的手指插进来的时候黑羽还有点恍惚，因为平日总是他自己准备好自己。细细密密的快感顺着手指的搅动顺势而上，黑羽忍不住娇喘出声，穿着高跟鞋的双脚发软，踩在地板上发出响声。

“嘘。”

“小声一点，如果你不想被别人听到的话。”

男人在他的耳畔边低声说道。

接着是第二根、第三根手指，水声逐渐丰盈起来，黑羽的双手扶住墙壁完全无法支撑身体，双腿都在颤栗。隐隐感觉有一股液体从大腿根部流下来，像是润滑液，还是别的什么。

黑羽感觉到男人拔出手指，解开皮带扣，炙热的物什抵在他的穴口。快感和痛苦在插入的那一刻互相交融，黑羽想要尖叫出声，最后用尽残存的力气捂住双唇，发出模糊不清的气音。然后是反复重复的抽插，男人已经摸清楚这具身体的敏感点了，亲咬他的耳垂，伸手亵玩胸前的乳珠，每一次都准确无误地折磨他的前列腺。

这样太难受了。黑羽在颠簸中想道。

没有办法发出过大的呻吟，像一根紧绷的弦卡在大脑中间。

最后高潮的时刻，黑羽全身颤抖着痉挛，娇吟声无法避免地冲出唇齿。夕城拓真吻了吻他的薄唇，说他真棒。

黑羽闭了闭眼睛，任由生理泪水划过颤抖的脸庞。


	4. Chapter 4

工藤新一应邀独自参加一场宴会。

他没有女伴，漂亮的小姐前来搭话也没有半分理睬。其实这种无聊的宴会邀请函他每天会收到很多，他总是一一拒绝，但是这次实在无法推脱。

工藤一直坐在昏暗的角落，手里拿着一个玻璃高脚杯，里面盛着暗红的液体，迎光的一面泛着明亮的线条。

中途他起身去洗手间，无意中听见隔壁隔间中传来隐忍的呻吟声。工藤蹙起眉尖，感觉有点嫌恶。他打开水阀，听见水声里熟悉的娇吟声，忽然愣住。然后他想起那种略带沙哑的少年音，应该是黑羽快斗的声音。

他的心里忽然升腾起一股无名的火，连他自己都不清楚这种感觉的缘由。

工藤关起水流，想要若无其事地离开，却听见一声到达高潮的的呻吟——这他是熟悉的，黑羽每一次受不住的时候都是这样一边呻吟一边求饶。

工藤垂下眼帘，靠在墙壁上，听见对方急促的呼吸逐渐平息，像缓慢重归平静的湖面。然后他转身离开，心底的失落消散在身后。

最后一个男人从隔间走出来，黑羽低着头跟在后面整理身上的裙装，丝袜已经被撕破随手丢弃，白净纤细的小腿裸露出来。

“先回去吗，黑羽？”夕城问他。

黑羽没有抬首，任由纤长的睫毛垂着，动作像青春恋爱的少女般纯情。

“当然。”


End file.
